Meu querido comensal
by Pink Potter
Summary: Sua missão: sequestrar a Weasley! O que não deveria ter acontecido: ter se apaixonado por ela... Shortfic aí p vcs, espero q curtam!


1) Meu querido comensal

Três anos... Sim, hoje faz três anos que te conheci... Tudo bem, eu sei que te conheço há muito mais tempo que isso, mas refiro-me ao dia em que te conheci de verdade, terrível dia pra você, não foi? Ainda lembro-me do teu olhar... Mas se você não tivesse sido seqüestrada talvez eu nunca tivesse vivido de verdade. Sim, eu passei a viver depois que te conheci. Lembro-me de como tudo aconteceu...

_Flashback_

_Draco Malfoy estava em sua casa, morava agora sozinho, já que seus pais haviam morrido numa batalha contra a Ordem da Fênix, maldita fosse aquela Ordem... Como Draco a odiava! Terminava-se de se arrumar, acordara a pouco. Um elfo doméstico adentrou no aposento dele, trazia um jornal e depois de deixá-lo sobre uma mesinha, saiu. Um imenso sorriso se esboçou nos lábios do loiro, na primeira página do Profeta Diário, ele pôde ler: "O mundo bruxo está de luto! Hermione Granger, aurora formada, foi morta ontem à noite num ataque surpresa de comensais da morte. Relatos afirmam que a jovem morreu depois de tentar salvar Harry Potter, o qual estava noivo da jovem. Potter não quis dar entrevista, mas está inconsolável com a perda, preparativos para o casamento estavam sendo feitos, casariam no final deste ano. Homenagens serão prestadas a essa grande bruxa, que certamente será lembrada por todos nós". _

_O bruxo nem continuou a ler a reportagem, estava por demais de feliz só de saber que aquela "sangue-ruim" não estava mais viva, e melhor ainda, aquilo certamente fragilizaria Harry. Sabia que os dois começaram a namorar no sétimo ano, e depois de um ano convivendo com "o casal mais apaixonado de Hogwarts", sentia até nojo em lembrar, imaginou que Harry provavelmente estava acabado, não duvidou que ele pudesse até abandonar a batalha. Sorriu mais uma vez, até que sentiu um dor no seu braço. "Maldita marca!", pensou o loiro ao sentir que sua marca negra, doía. Voldemort o chamava..._

_O jovem Malfoy tornara-se um comensal da morte assim que terminou Hogwarts, isso foi há quase dois anos atrás, recebeu a marca negra e agora era um servidor fiel de Voldemort. Por ser novo, ainda não desfrutava de privilégios que eram reservados apenas aos comensais de confiança, mas Draco pretendia mudar isso... Aspirava à confiança de seu mestre, aspirava ser um de seus braços-direitos. Aparatou no esconderijo de Voldemort, este estava numa sala pouco iluminada, com dois comensais ao seu lado._

_Chamou mestre? - o loiro perguntou enquanto fazia reverência._

_Sim, tenho uma missão para ti - disse uma voz extremamente fria - Uma missão muito importante, não admito falhas._

_Certamente, senhor! Não se decepcionará - disse Draco._

_Já deve estar sabendo da morte da "sangue-ruim" - Draco fez que sim com a cabeça - Acredito que Potter esteja um tanto... Inconsolável - o homem sorriu com prazer, todos na sala fizeram o mesmo - Pensei em matar mais alguém, mas achei que não seria tão divertido, então acredito que manter um prisioneiro causará maior impacto._

_Concordo mestre - Malfoy falou._

_Hoje à noite irás atrás da nossa presa, a manteremos por alguns dias, a base de torturas e então a mataremos... Depois mandaremos o corpo de volta - o homem gargalhou - Ficarão ainda mais abalados._

_E quem é a nossa presa? - o loiro perguntou._

_Virginia Weasley - disse Voldemort._

_Uma Weasley? - Draco falou com certo nojo, odiava os Weasley._

_Sim, uma Weasley! Ah tempos quero dar uma lição naquela família de traidores do sangue! - o homem tinha raiva nos olhos._

_Entendo perfeitamente, o que devo fazer? - Malfoy perguntou e todas as instruções lhes foram dadas. Naquela noite atacaria Virginia Weasley quando esta deixasse a escola de aurores. Teria que ser rápido, ou a garota poderia atacá-lo._

_Malfoy estava animado, aquela missão poderia significar-lhe ascensão no grupo de comensais da morte. Estava quase na hora de executar o plano, a garota deveria sair a qualquer momento. Porém, algo que não estava nos planos aconteceu, Virginia estava acompanhada por seu irmão, Ronald Weasley. Era visível a tristeza nos dois irmãos, provavelmente devido à morte de Granger, grande amiga de ambos. Os dois seguiram juntos e em silêncio, Draco resolveu segui-los. Hum... Algo estava diferente, Virginia estava diferente! Sim, ela estava mais alta, os cabelos vermelhos, agora estava quase na cintura e mesmo com uma tristeza no olhar estava linda... Não, ele com certeza não quis dizer "linda", estava apenas impressionado com as mudanças da ruiva, mas é claro que ele não a achava linda! "Ah claro, só se você for cego! Ela está linda sim, nossa, o que essa Weasley fez?", pensou Draco enquanto seguia os irmãos._

_Os dois seguiam para o beco diagonal, Draco fez o mesmo, quando será que Ronald deixaria a garota sozinha? Não deveria tentar seqüestrá-la naquele momento, ele era muito bom em duelos, mas estaria em desvantagem. Chegaram a uma loja, "Gemialidade Weasley"; "Patético!", pensou Draco, mas apenas Ronald entrou, a ruiva disse algo e depois começou a andar sozinha, o loiro a seguiu. Havia muitas pessoas nas ruas do beco diagonal, não era o momento exato para atacá-la, deveria esperar mais um pouco. Mas pra onde aquela garota estava indo? Ela então parou, numa pequena praça, completamente vazia naquele momento. Tinha um olhar perdido..._

_Virginia olhou para o céu, por um momento o tempo pareceu ter parado para Draco, estava admirando-a, estava perfeita olhando para lua, aquela tristeza no olhar... Por um instante desejou que ela não estivesse triste, queria vê-la com brilho nos olhos... Ficaria ainda mais linda, pensou ele. "Mas que raios de pensamentos são esses? Você bebeu Malfoy!", reprimiu-se mentalmente por tais pensamentos e sem nem pensar duas vezes, tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para Virginia, mas tudo que viu antes de estuporá-la foi um olhar triste._

_Andou até o corpo imóvel da garota que jazia no chão, agachou e virou seu rosto, parecia que estava apenas adormecida, acariciou sua pele macia... Draco a carregou e em seguida aparatou em sua casa, levou Virginia para um dos quartos, e a deitou na cama. Aquele não era o local onde ela deveria estar, mas Malfoy não lembrou disso, apenas a expressão de tristeza nos olhos dela permanecia em sua mente. Não deixou o aposento, permaneceu aquela noite ao lado da Weasley. Na manhã seguinte, suas costas doíam, olhou para a cama da garota e ela lá estava, ainda inconsciente. _

_Sua marca negra doeu mais uma vez, sinal de que Voldemort queria lhe ver. Tratou de lançar um feitiço em Virginia para que essa não acordasse antes que ele voltasse. Aparatou no esconderijo de Voldemort, era visível a felicidade do homem, apesar de não se sentir mais tão feliz, Malfoy fingiu contentamento._

_E então? - perguntou Voldemort._

_Ela está comigo! - limitou-se a isso._

_Perfeito! Todos ficaram desesperados, mas em breve devolveremos o corpo - Voldemort gargalhou - Fez um bom serviço Malfoy, encarregue-se de torturá-la, quando eu ordenar, mate-a._

_Sim, mestre - o loiro respondeu - Com licença - Draco desaparatou._

_De volta a mansão Malfoy, Draco rumou para o quarto onde Virginia estava. Ao adentrar notou que ela permanecia inconsciente, mas até quando? Não poderia deixá-la assim pra sempre, teria que reanimá-la, teria que torturá-la, teria que... Por que estava tão hesitante agora? Por que aquele olhar mexeu tanto com seu coração? Foi até a cama, e apontou a varinha para ela, reanimou-a... Um instante depois a garota abriu os olhos, o mesmo olhar... O loiro irritou-se._

_Não vai falar nada, não vai tentar fugir ou tentar me agredir? - o loiro gritou, a garota não se moveu - Por que me olhas assim, Weasley? RESPONDA! - ele apontou a varinha para ela, a garota permaneceu imóvel - Você está brincando comigo menina, eu posso te matar a qualquer momento._

_Então mata - a voz fraca de Virginia soou com dificuldade._

_Como? - não era aquela resposta que Draco esperava._

_Eu não tenho motivos para continuar vivendo - ela disse, lágrimas formavam nos olhos dela, Draco ficou atônito - Meu irmão mais velho e minha melhor amiga morreram, meu pai está por um fio no St. Mungus, minha mãe morrerá se ele morrer, meu grande amigo pensa em se matar porque a noiva morreu, estamos numa guerra que só causa morte e dor. Diga-me quais motivos teria para implorar por minha vida? - as palavras dela foram como um desabafo, todo sofrimento pelo qual ela vinha passando estavam resumidos naquelas palavras._

_Eu... - Malfoy não sabia o que dizer, a tristeza da garota o deixou... Triste? O que estava acontecendo com ele, por que ela estava mexendo tanto com ele, por que aquela tristeza no olhar parecia tocar lá no fundo de sua alma?_

_Não diga nada, apenas faça o que tem que fazer - tais palavras pareceram uma suplica, como se a morte fosse capaz de aliviar aquela dor._

_Então você quer que eu te mate? Mas que atitude mais covarde da sua parte - Draco não sabia de onde vinham tais palavras, mas começou a falar, Virginia o olhou intrigada - Você perdeu seu irmão, sua melhor amiga, não foi? Mas por quê? Porque eles provavelmente estavam salvando as vidas daqueles que amam! Seu pai está ferido, sua mãe desesperada, e o que você faz? Assiste tudo de camarote? Deveria estar ao lado dela, mesmo que seja para o pior. Seu amigo pensa em se matar? Você deveria lembrá-lo que ele é o único capaz de derrotar Voldemort, e que a Granger morreu por ele, para que ele evitasse que mais inocentes morressem! - Virginia agora estava atônita, assim como o próprio Draco, não sabia de onde vinham aquelas palavras - E eu devo estar ficando maluco!_

_O loiro saiu completamente confuso do quarto e apenas bateu a porta, não a enfeitiçou para que ela não fugisse, talvez nem se importasse mais com aquilo. Como de uma hora para outra sua consciência "humana" poderia ter despertado? Como pôde demorar tanto tempo para entender a dor que aquela vida de comensal causara nas pessoas? Como pôde passar tanto tempo cego pelas trevas, matando na tentativa absurda de querer "purificar" o mundo? Entrou furioso no quarto, quebrou algumas coisas que estava na frente, acabou machucando a mão com um pedaço de vidro, mas por alguma razão não sentia dor, talvez porque aquela dor não chegasse nem perto da dor que Virginia Weasley sentia. Uma lágrima... Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto do comensal, como o olhar daquela garota pôde causar tamanho efeito nele?_

_Ouviu uma batida na porta, imaginou ser o elfo doméstico, então mandou entrar enquanto enxugava o rosto, espantou-se ao ver Virginia parada na porta, seu olhar... Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios dele, o olhar da garota mudou... Ela se aproximou, Draco não se mexeu, Virginia olhou em volta e notou o estado do quarto, e seguida viu que a mão dele sangrava. Ela pegou sua mão, uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo de Draco._

_Quem é você? - a ruiva perguntou enquanto limpava o ferimento dele com uma toalha que havia no local._

_Quem sou eu? Acho que nem mesmo eu sei... - ele a observava._

_Obrigada - ela falou, depois o encarou - Eu fui um tola toda este tempo, uma fraca, mas não mais serei! Saberei valorizar as vidas que se foram e tentarei ajudar para que mais não sejam perdidas!_

_Acha que te deixarei ir? - Draco perguntou - Eu sou um comensal!_

_Eu sei, mas foi você quem me despertou para vida novamente, você! Meu querido comensal - ela disse, Virginia encostou a cabeça no ombro dele - E hoje eu vi que por trás desse comensal, há um homem forte, pena que ele esteja no lado errado._

_Agora é tarde para arrependimentos - ele disse, Draco colocou a mão sobre os cabelos de Virginia e começou a alisá-los._

_Entendo - ela se afastou, Malfoy não queria que ela se fosse, então a trouxe novamente para perto de si, puxando-a pela cintura, podia sentir a respiração quente dela perto de sua boca, aqueles olhos antes repletos de tristeza, agora tinham um brilho encantador._

_Lentamente, ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e por mais que aquilo fosse errado, não queria parar de beijá-la depois que sentiu tamanho prazer. Os lábios macios de Virginia encaixavam-se perfeitamente nos de Draco e agora se beijavam intensamente. Nunca beijaram alguém daquela maneira, era como se já se conhecessem e se amassem há séculos... Quando a garota parou o beijo, o olhou, ainda não entendia a mudança repentina de Draco Malfoy, mas sabia que ela era verdadeira._

_Eu sou sua prisioneira? - ela falou, Draco fez que sim com a cabeça - Aquele quarto deveria ser então a minha masmorra? - a garota deu um pequeno sorriso._

_Não me provoques Weasley, posso te acomodar no inferno se eu quiser - o loiro respondeu, Draco tinha as mãos na cintura de Virginia._

_E você quer? - perguntou ela inocentemente._

_Não mais - ele deu um rápido beijo na garota - É como se eu não tivesse mais certeza de nada._

_De nada? - ela fez uma cara triste._

_Expressei-me mal, tenho apenas uma certeza: quero você - ele disse um pouco encabulado - Você lançou algum feitiço em mim quando eu te ataquei lá no beco diagonal?_

_Hum... Que eu lembre não - ela brincou enquanto passava as mãos entre os cabelos dele._

_Weasley..._

_Gina - ela o interrompeu._

_O quê?_

_Chame-me de Gina - ela pediu._

_Ah! Certo... Gina, eu já disse, sou um comensal..._

_Meu querido comensal - Gina o interrompeu novamente com um sorriso._

_Não, sou o comensal que te seqüestrou, que deve te torturar e depois te matar e entregar teu corpo a tua família - Draco contou._

_Você não vai fazer isso - ela disse._

_Como não? - Draco estava se irritando com a calma dela diante a situação._

_Não conseguiria._

_Não duvides de mim! - ele ameaçou._

_Torture-me! - ela pediu._

_O quê? - Malfoy não estava entendendo nada._

_Torture-me Malfoy, lance uma maldição imperdoável em mim - ela pediu novamente._

_Estas me testando? - Draco sabia que não conseguiria atacá-la, mas como ela poderia ter certeza disso?_

_Não, estou tentando fazê-lo entender que estás apaixonado por mim! - ela disse na maior naturalidade._

_Apaixonado? Só porque nos beijamos não quer dizer que estamos apaixonados! - ele separou-se dela e ficou de costa._

_Então você me odeia? - ela perguntou, Gina permanecia calma, será que ele resistira tanto em acreditar? _

_Claro - ele ficou novamente de frente para ela - Achas que deixei de te odiar em um dia? _

_Não - Draco balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com a resposta dela - Acho que foi em questão de segundos!_

_Ah, só pode estar maluca! - ele não poderia estar ouvindo aquilo! Como poderia deixar de odiá-la em segundos? Bom... Aquele olhar triste que recebeu dela antes dela ficar inconsciente levou poucos segundos, mas... Não! Não seria possível! Não poderia mudar seus sentimentos por alguém por causa de um olhar!_

_Eu acho que deixou de me odiar em questão de segundos - ela repetiu - Eu deixei de te odiar depois de ouvir tuas palavras._

_Do que está falando? Não me odeias mais? _

_Talvez - ela respondeu._

_Quando digo que estás louca._

_Odeio o Draco Malfoy que conheci em Hogwarts e que virou um comensal frio e calculista! Admiro o Draco Malfoy que se esconde por trás dessa máscara de insensibilidade e foi capaz de me ajudar a não desistir da vida. _

_Não admira nada, apenas falei algumas verdades._

_Verdades essas que eu não consegui enxergar - Gina disse - Malfoy..._

_Draco - ele deu um pequeno sorriso._

_Draco, você fez algo singular hoje. Acredito que não foram apenas verdades que qualquer um poderia dizer, mas sim verdades que apenas pessoas nobres conseguem entender! Você não é igual aos outros seguidores de Voldemort!_

_Não há salvação para mim - ele disse._

_Apenas se você não quiser... - ela se aproximou dele - Você me ajudou, deixa eu te ajudar agora - ela tocou no rosto dele._

_Você faria isso por mim?_

_Se permitir, farei isso e muito mais - ela o beijou, um beijo ainda mais intenso que o anterior._

_Draco a levou para sua cama, deitou Gina cuidadosamente e passou a beijá-la com carinho. O que ia fazer era loucura, mas não se importava com mais nada depois dela... Amaram-se por toda a noite, e quando terminaram desejaram poder repetir em outras oportunidades. Na manhã seguinte, a dor da marca negra acordou Draco, viu Gina ainda adormecida ao seu lado, mas saiu sem acordá-la._

_Sim mestre? - ele perguntou assim que aparatou no esconderijo de Voldemort._

_E então, como vai nossa prisioneira? - o homem perguntou._

_Está recebendo os tratamentos que merece - Malfoy respondeu, tinha que permanecer sério e impedir que Voldemort descobrisse o que Gina e ele preparam depois que fizeram amor._

_Ótimo - o homem sorriu - Daqui a uma semana a mataremos e entregaremos o corpo aos Weasley!_

_Perfeitamente, senhor - Draco respondeu._

_Pode se retirar - Voldemort ordenou. Draco então voltou para a mansão, contou a Gina sobre as ordens de Voldemort, a garota achou que deveria ficar realmente aquela semana ali, mas com a ajuda de Draco escreveu para a família contando o plano. Escreveu uma carta especialmente para Harry, para dar forças ao amigo ao mesmo tempo em que lhe falava sobre o plano._

_Aquela foi a melhor semana que tanto Draco quanto Gina tiveram. Os dois passavam o tempo juntos, conversando e aprendendo a se gostar, estava nascendo ali um grande amor, entre um comensal da morte e uma integrante da Ordem da Fênix... Faltava apenas um dia para dar inicio ao plano, Draco e Gina estavam no quarto dele._

_Hoje é nossa última noite juntos - ele disse._

_Eu amei cada momento que passei ao seu lado - Gina o encarou, Draco beijou seu rosto._

_Eu mais ainda! Ainda é difícil de acreditar em tudo que aconteceu - Malfoy acariciava o rosto dela._

_Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de um sentimento, por mais imaturo que isso possa parecer, eu... - Draco repousou o dedo nos lábios dela._

_Deixa eu dizer primeiro - ele pediu, Gina sorriu - Amo você Virginia Weasley!_

_Também te amo, Draco Malfoy - beijaram-se intensamente e amaram-se pela última vez._

_Assim que amanheceu, trataram de executar o plano, para que tudo desse certo e Voldemort não desconfiasse de nada. De acordo com o plano de Voldemort, ele teria que matar Gina e entregar o corpo aos Weasley, naquele mesmo dia... O Lord das Trevas esperava ansiosamente a reação do pessoal da Ordem. Assim que executou o seu plano, Malfoy foi até o esconderijo de Voldemort._

_Missão cumprida mestre - ele disse, Voldemort sorriu com prazer._

_Perfeito! Tenho certeza que essa morte causará muitos danos aos integrantes da Ordem - Voldemort falou - Seu sucesso corresponderá a sua ascensão, Malfoy._

_Fico feliz por saber - Malfoy respondeu._

_Minha confiança em ti foi reforçada, és um comensal de confiança agora - ele informou._

_Agradeço o reconhecimento, mestre - Malfoy disse._

_Draco desaparatou, tudo acontecera exatamente como planejaram, agora era só esperar que o pessoal da Ordem desse continuidade ao plano. Como aquele dia custou a passar, a ausência de Gina fazia as coisas perderem a graça. Na manhã seguinte, foi imediatamente em busca do Profeta Diário, e sorriu ao ver a manchete: "Fim das esperanças para os bruxos: Harry Potter morreu! Depois da perda da noiva, Hermione Granger, morta por comensais, Harry Potter ficou muito fragilizado, mas ninguém imaginou que ele poderia se matar, parece que a gota d'gua para o auror foi a morte de uma amiga, Virginia Weasley. Harry Potter foi encontrado morto em seu apartamento...", Draco nem terminou de ler, "Perfeito!", pensou satisfeito._

_Uma reunião de comensais foi proposta por Voldemort, que estava eufórico com a noticia da morte de Harry, agora nada mais o impedia de dominar o mundo. Armaram um grande ataque à escola de aurores como forma de avisar a todos que ele estava no poder agora. O ataque seria naquela tarde, o que deu tempo de sobra para Draco. _

_Quando o grande grupo de comensais chegou a escola, acompanhado de Voldemort, estranharam a tranqüilidade do local, depois de alguns instantes foram surpreendidos por inúmeros integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, além de Harry Potter, última pessoa a qual Voldemort esperava encontrar, sentiu-se um idiota... Como pôde acreditar num truque daqueles? Era uma armadilha._

_Hoje você pagará por todas as vidas que tirou - Harry falou, além da expressão de tristeza, tinha muita raiva nos olhos._

_E quem fará eu pagar? Você? - Voldemort ironizou, naquele momento inúmeros duelos tiveram inicio, enquanto Harry e Voldemort lutavam._

_Draco avistou Gina, a garota duelava muito bem, e Draco sorriu. O loiro começou a atacar os próprios comensais da morte e Voldemort percebeu._

_Então és o traidor - ele disse, Harry aproveitou para atacá-lo, então Voldemort não teve tempo de castigar Draco. _

_Gina correu até o comensal e os dois beijaram-se com urgência. Ela sorriu para ele, tinha um brilho intenso no olhar e Draco nunca a vira tão bela, provavelmente estava esperançosa que aquela guerra finalmente acabasse. Conseguiram convencer Harry a lutar contra Voldemort e aquela seria a última batalha. Ela disse um "eu te amo" para ele, que retribuiu as palavras com outro beijo. Gina e Draco não ficaram muito tempo juntos, tiveram que duelar com outros comensais, mas com o decorrer do tempo o número de comensais que restavam estava diminuindo._

_Muitos comensais estavam caídos, infelizmente alguns integrantes da Ordem também jaziam no chão do local. Agora restavam apenas Harry e Voldemort duelando, era visível a exaustão em ambos, se não terminassem logo, era capaz de ambos morrerem. Os integrantes que restaram ajudavam os caídos, enquanto outros enfeitiçavam os comensais. Draco e Gina assistiam a luta final. _

_Traidor - Voldemort virou para Draco e falou, depois de ter atacado Harry que levantava agora com dificuldade - Pagarás pelo que fez - o homem apontou a varinha para Draco que ficou sem ação no momento, aconteceu tudo tão rápido que ele apenas ouviu Voldemort gritar "Avada Kedrava!", mas não foi seu corpo que caiu sem vida no chão._

_Estupefaça - Harry gritou e atingiu Voldemort, deixando-o inconsciente, correu até Draco e Gina e viu o loiro chorando._

_Gina, meu amor... Acorda - Draco a chamou com dificuldade, estava processando em sua mente que a mulher que amava deu sua vida para salvá-lo - Não me deixa, por favor! Não agora que te encontrei._

_Harry nada disse, sabia que nenhuma palavra seria capaz de aliviar a dor de Draco justamente porque já passara pela mesma situação. Ver o corpo de Gina sem vida aumentou a raiva de Harry e fez atacá-lo Volemort com tanta força que o matou, mas acabou tirando sua própria vida. O corpo de Harry também jazia no chão daquela batalha._

_Draco olhou para Harry e Voldemort, depois voltou os olhos para Gina. Lembrou-se das palavras dela sobre Harry, "Para ele a vida acabou quando a Mione morreu, entretanto ele não seria capaz de se matar porque dessa forma a vida da Mione teria sido perdida em vão"._

_A batalha acabou, meu amor - Draco falava com Gina em seus braços - Potter morreu, mas acho que ele até queria isso... Vamos Gina, acorda! Você não vai me deixar aqui sem você vai? Não faz isso comigo, meu amor! - Draco sabia que nada poderia trazê-la de volta, mas ainda não queria aceitar que a perdera - Gina... Ginaaa! _

_Draco chorou copiosamente sobre o corpo de Gina, os integrantes da Ordem que restaram foram até ele e ajudaram-no a sair dali. Os corpos de todas as vidas que foram perdidas foram homenageados e enterrados no dia seguinte. Foi o dia mais triste da vida de Draco, nunca soube ao certo de onde tirou forças para continuar._

_Fim do Flashback_

Ah, meu amor... Quantas saudades sinto de ti! Aqui está, trouxe as rosas brancas que tanto gostava, é meu presente para você, em homenagem ao dia em que nos conhecemos! É triste pensar que em uma semana estarei de volta, fará três anos que você se foi, mas eu virei! Enquanto tiver vida virei trazer-te flores. Eu te amo Gina, sempre amarei. Eu sei, meu amor, um dia nós estaremos juntos novamente.

Fim!

N/A: Bom... há tempossss eu queria fazer uma fic D/G com final triste, não sei se ficou muito legalz naum, me perdoemmm caso tenha ficado horrivel! Sei que ficou tudo muito rápido,mas eu queria fazer uma short, então... Não deu pra aprofundar: )) Espero que curtam! Agradeço a quem comentar, votar e ler minha fic! Obrigada! Beijus! PinkPotter : )


End file.
